Reborn starting again
by SlytherClaw4lyf
Summary: When Death and his weterosi counterpart the stranger get an idea to change the lives of two mortals from each of their realms to see how well things turn out as the soul bonded pairs get thrown into chaos with their choices;p
1. Death

Hogwarts Shrieking Shack

The bite wound on his neck was too deep and Nagini's venom was working quickly as Hermione tried everything she had, nothing was working. She was focused on saving him she didn't hear the figure approaching from behind; "B-behind…" Severus tried to warn her but she wasn't going to have it least he waste his breath talking "shh you're going to be fine just stay with me Sev." she managed between sobs as she fumbled with her vile of Phoenix Tears dropping it; it rolled behind her turning the same time she heard the words "Avada Kedavra!" then her world went black her lifeless eyes stared at him he breathed his last breath he reached for her hand with his bloody one and his world faded to black.

"Ah so the other has arrived we'll just be waiting on two more that shouldn't take too long then I will send you all on your way."

The sound of the strange raspy voice, Severus's eyes shot open and jerked his head towards the sound flinching at the brightness of the room as if he were waking from a dreadful nightmare.

He was no longer in the shrieking shack… he most definitely wasn't in Hogwarts hospital wing and that was destroyed so it is out of the question anyway. Then again the place looked suspiciously like a very bright kings cross station.

"What is going on? Where the hell am I?" At the sound of her voice, he whipped his head around and standing in front of a bench in the middle of a pretty much empty train station was Hermione the only person who had stayed with him till the end.

"Her-Hermione? What are you doing?" He asked as the voice that he thought was just in his head spoke again making them both flinch.

"Yes, ms Granger what Are you doing? My master has given me the task of giving the last of his family a choice between starting your life over or changing worlds."

"We've just died and now we're both here and we don't know who you are or what we're doing here so would you be so kind as to tell us why we're here?" She asked the raspy voice of which had yet to show their self.

Severus decided to get up at this point and join Hermione by the desk putting a protective arm around her waist making her jump in fright whipping her head around to see his face Severus' face.

Winterfell Great Hall

Just as soon as she had given the command to have him executed she instantly regretted it after all he had done for her though it ended badly he came back to help her. All he had wanted was for his love to be returned only to be scorned because of his low birth and nearly dying for that love. He made up for his mistakes when he saved her from the man he tricked her into marrying which he regretted when he found out what he had done to her when he left.

He doesn't deserve to die alone, Sansa had completely forgotten about the people in the room as she rose from her seat at the high table and ran to him skidding on her knees to catch him before he collapsed onto the floor and into her arms bleeding all over her dress at this point though she didn't care.

He tried speaking again, which was very painful and blood was coming from his mouth but was stopped by her lips, trapped in a loving kiss that he barely returned, he looked into her teary eyes when she spoke with blood on her lips and a coppery taste in her mouth, "I forgive you Petyr and I'm sorry" he tried to speak again, but he couldn't anyway even if he tried, she would not allow him to say anything as she was comforting him his head was in her arms as she held onto him stroking his hair, rocking back and forth and whispering sweet nothings. He saw movement from behind her but he couldn't do anything to stop them, so his eyes returned to hers showing how much he loved her before his vision was blank and he was no longer living.

"Petyr I love you." With those words being said the needle-like sword was stabbed through her back piercing her heart. The last thing she saw was the love for her he held in his eyes before it all went black.

"Well, at least you came one after the other quickly unlike the other two."

Her eyes flew open at the sound of someone talking with a rather irritatingly scratchy voice. She looked around for they noisy death interrupter as she sat up with a frown this was far too bright for it to be anywhere in Winterfell Maester chambers where dark and only had a few torches not bright white lights. All she could see were strange gaps in the ground a few feet away from her that looked like a deep trench of sorts and behind her at a very peculiar looking bench. Nothing looked familiar.

"I am sorry Ser but am I dead? Because I don't see anyone…" before she could Finish that sentence a light but very familiar voice spoke up Sansa looked around confused than her eyes landed on him.

"Sansa? Is that you? How did you? Why are you here? Are we dead?" He asked from the spot on the ground he was sat. He hated not knowing things dead or not he will never change.

"So many questions Petyr so little time now Sansa my dear stand up you too my boy comes over to my bench and take a seat its the only one in the station. From here, you will be meeting your new what would you call them ah right err friends." the voice though not unkind was still very unsettling.

Neither of them could pinpoint where the odd voice was coming from "Pardon me for asking but how is it that you know my name when she nor I have said it?" He asked the mysterious voice.

"Ah, more questions this one I can answer. I know everyone's names who come through my domain some call me fate you call me the stranger others call me death I know all that has happened and I am the one who decides whether or not you move on to the afterlife go to hell and on rare occasions do I let people like yourselves..." before death finished talking on a wall right next to the bench appeared a door out of nowhere and through that door two figures stumbled through one with wild unruly brown hair and the other with greasy looking black hair.

"Who're you?" Petyr asked.

"... Live again the four of you get a choice to either live the life of the elder in your pairs together or be transported to another world two have decided two have not. Now my boy Petyr and dearest Sansa tell me which it is you choose?"


	2. Babies

Sansa/Petyr Hermione/Severus

_"Who're you?" Petyr asked.__"... Live again the four of you get a choice to either live the life of the elder in your pairs or be transported to another world, two have decided two have not. Now my boy Petyr and dearest Sansa tell me which you choose?"_

"Ah has my little brother forgotten to mention me. Yes? No? I am a stranger. It is true, though only a few, people call you the stranger but that title is mine to bare; unlike you little brother they can see all of me." Another raspy, though less irritating, voice calls from behind the group causing them all to jump and spin around.

With eyes wide staring at the bony hooded figure wearing a black cloak and holding a very large executioner's axe in its the right hand.

First to talk was, of course, Hermione "... Umm excuse me but what… are we, " she said gesturing to the group "doing here? And shouldn't this only need one of you instead of both?"

Sansa spoke before the stranger could say anything. "So… you're the stranger from our world yes? Like she has already said, " gesturing to Hermione "what are we doing here and where is my family? And why can we not see death?" She finished whilst looking around.

Petyr and Severus look at them as if they had an extra head before turning to each other and shaking their heads in annoyance. Severus decided he should explain to them why they were here, "were either of you present when Death was explaining because I highly doubt it at least he understood right Ah?… My apologies but I'm afraid I do not know your name."

"Petyr, and yes I understood what they were saying and I too am confused as to how neither of you had realised what… Death had said and I am pretty sure he had said you two have already decided on what you're doing and we're here because we had died for the love we had for each other, am I correct?" He stated as he looked at everyone in the room.

"That is right my boy and you have already decided have you not?" When Petyr gave a nod Sansa just stared at him in disbelief.

"I choose to be reborn in another world."

Sansa glared at him before sighing as she thought it over and nodded in agreement, "I would follow you anywhere, my family never cared enough to save me from the hell hole that was king's landing; I wish to be reborn into another world, also."

"Very well I shall see you when you die. I cannot be seen in these plains only in the mortal ones unlike my brother now begone." Death said.

"We shall meet again someday Selene Evans and Perseus Black." The stranger added.

Chapter 2: all about babies

1959 3 November 12 Grimmauld place

"Kreacher!" A heavily pregnant Walburga black screeched as she went into labour.

"Yes mistress…" the ragged house elf trailed off at the sight of his mistresses current state but snaps out of it when she screeches again this time to tell him to get her husband, Orion and brother, Cygnus Black as she goes into labour.

Hours later Walburga black is in bed resting after giving birth to her twin boys; first is Sirius Orion Black, who is being held by his father while his twin, Perseus Cygnus Black is being held by his uncle. Both boys had the opposite demeanour. Both had grey eyes black hair with less noticeable black traits as they are newborn babies.

7 January 1960 Cokesworth hospital

One Tobias Snape is waiting impatiently, in the Cokesworth hospital, for his child to arrive; Tobias was reading the newspaper when a nurse announces that his son had just been born and is a healthy but quiet baby.

Tobias and his wife Eileen name their black haired black eyed boy Severus Tobias Snape.

30 January 1960 Cokesworth hospital

Christopher Evans and his daughter Petunia wait patiently outside of the birthing room for their newest family members to arrive; Thirty minutes later Petunia is bouncing up and down excitedly for her new siblings to be born her father is fidgeting anxiously as he alternates between watching the door and his energetic daughter when finally a nurse exits the room to call them in, Christopher and petunia quickly make their way into the room.

Christopher's wife Dahlia had given birth to two daughters and is currently holding them both in her very tired arms. "Petunia dear come and meet your sisters Lily and Selene," the girl's mother said to her tiredly. Petunia held her younger sister Selene delicately in her arms while her father held lily; bother babies had red hair and were nearly identical the only difference was their eye colour, Lily's eyes were an emerald green whereas Selene's were a light sapphire blue colour.

28 March 1960 St Mungos

Charlus Potter is awaiting the for the arrival of his second child who has been delayed one day due to birthing difficulties. He is pacing about in the corridor with his son, James Charlus Potter, in his arms asleep. Just as Charlus tires of walking an ear-splitting scream is heard and not long after a babies wail follows causing Charlus to stand abruptly and he is in the birthing room within seconds.

In the room, the midwives and healers are all crowded around an exhausted Dorea Potter neè black and her upset newborn daughter who has been named Hermione Virgo Potter. She has his hazel eyes and chestnut hair colour with a little bit of waviness of her mother as well as her mother's family beauty.


	3. Authors Note

Sorry for those of you who had started reading this terrible fanfic but I won't be continuing this fix as I just don't feel it anymore y'no? I suppose if I ever ship Petyr/Sansa again I might continue it but that is highly unlikely as I now Ship Theonsa as I realise I don't like the creepyship it's exactly that creepy but I have a couple new fics on the way that I am hoping are a lot better than this let down. Claw out;p


End file.
